


【我a】Lure（补档）清水

by escapeAkarry



Category: wok
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapeAkarry/pseuds/escapeAkarry
Kudos: 1





	【我a】Lure（补档）清水

###我凯###  
#说好的我凯 来来来新年撒糖  
#撒娇的小奶猫我也是快控计不住我剂挤惹  
#不喜勿入 勿上升真人 我编的*3

*  
小家伙生病了。

*  
昨天晚上在书房处理完最后一些文件，关好灯回卧室看到门缝还亮着，一打开门就看到他在玩手机，玩正在充电的手机。  
“说了多少次不要充电玩手机。”我走过去把他的手机抢过来关掉，看到他抬起头瞪大眼睛满脸委屈就知道，我现在脸色应该不太好，这时要是能把他压在床上狠狠教训一番该多好。  
他跑出去了，他出门还赌气地把门摔了一声巨响。夜晚了，这不是最严重的，最严重的是正在下雨，下暴雨。  
我活该，我不该吼他，不该凶他。  
我像醒悟过来了一样抬起腿就往屋外跑，雨打在我身上就像冰锥毫不留情把我的骨头打出洞，不管视野被雨水模糊，我一声声叫唤他的名字，撕心裂肺地，路边的人一定以为我疯了，对，没有他我会疯。  
我看到他了，跌跌撞撞地，看着心疼，不留一秒钟思考，像抓住救命稻草似的抓住他的手，用力把他面对着我抱住，一只手紧紧搂住他的腰，一只手托住他的后脑勺，真的，我的腿，我的手，我的心，无一不在颤抖。  
“对不起....对不起....我们回家好不好？........”我轻轻询问他，怕伤害到他，怕他像上次被我不小心摔破的玻璃水瓶，碎片散落一地，再也无法修补。  
“...呜....你吼我......呜呜呜.....”他脸埋在我肩上，哭得很凶，我知道这是因为他太爱我了，他不想被我伤害，无论在他人面前他是多么坚强，在我面前他都是不堪一击的，我都懂。  
“我再也不会了.....对不起.....我错了....”我已经不能正确判断对错了，因为这道判断题的题目是他，大概，这就是我给他的爱，溺爱。  
“.......你刚刚好凶......”他用力吸着鼻子，衣服上的水渍已经分不清是雨水还是他的泪水。  
“我不会再凶你了...要是我不小心再凶你了你就打我，好不好？”  
听到他轻轻的嗤笑，“好。”我蹲下示意他趴在我身上，让我背起他，大概是有点发冷了，他动作笨笨拙拙的活像只刚出生的小猫咪学走路，太可爱了。  
回到家跟他洗了热水澡，又甜腻了一番就哄他睡觉了。

*  
就在刚刚，大概是小家伙让他的班主任给我打电话，说他发烧了，在医务室躺着，叫我去接他，啧，是我太不注意了还是他掩饰得太好，今天早上还跟我打闹来着。  
有那么一点生气。  
此刻，我站在他医务室的床前，他睡得很熟，我没有叫醒他，就坐在床边看着他。  
说真的，我真的很自私，自私得想把他困在我身边，就算他想上学，想跳舞，想唱歌，我都不愿意允许，就像他不喜欢我交其他朋友一样。  
“........唔....你来了？怎么不叫醒我？...”他伸手要我抱他，爱撒娇的小猫咪，我可不想在医务室上了他让他赌气一个月。  
“让你多睡会儿不好吗，你们医务室的老师呢？他有给你退烧药吗？”我抱起他让他靠在我肩上。  
“他有事出去了，我刚刚吃药了，没什么事。”这个角度看他简直是要命，他很瘦，校服很松，我能看到他锁骨下若隐若现的樱红，前天晚上在他身上留下的痕迹像一点点求爱信息，让我不得不移开视线。  
“那我们现在回家吧。”带有逃避意味。  
“不.....先抱一会....要不你亲我一下。”小猫咪是发烧了就会撒娇的类型？  
“你就不怕发烧会传染给我？”  
“不怕。”  
我捏捏他的鼻子，慢慢贴上他的双唇，一股热浪在我体内不断打转，小猫咪在我吻他的时候总是闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤动的样子实在是诱人犯罪，舌齿相碰发出足以令我渴望占有他的想法，口腔里只剩下他清甜的味道犹如清澈甘泉一般，我爱惜地轻轻地安抚性地亲吻着他。  
这时候，医务室门口发出一点声响，吓得小猫咪立刻从我身上弹开。  
“小傻瓜，我锁门了，我们走吧。”我好笑地给他穿好鞋子，拉起他的手往门口走去。  
我绝对不会忘了那医务室的老师望小家伙的眼神，带有浓郁情欲的眼神，我狠狠瞪了他一眼，看到他被吓懵的表情简直爽翻天。

*  
给他扣好安全带，“今晚想吃什么？”发动车子出发。  
“唔....螃蟹。”他眼睛闪亮闪亮的。  
“不行，你发烧，喝粥吧。”  
“那你还问我....”  
“乖，等你好了就给你买。”  
“嗯。对了，你工作呢？”  
“你说工作重要还是你重要？”  
“工作。”我皱了皱眉，当然你重要啊，小猫咪还在赌气吗。“你昨晚都在工作，都没有理我，后来还凶我。”我双眼直视前方开车，但我还是想象得出小猫咪撅嘴闹脾气委屈的样子。  
“那以后在家里工作的时候把你拴在我身边好吗？”  
“好。”尾音开心地翘了上去。

*  
于是晚上处理文件让他坐在我旁边，只是看他不停打哈欠有点于心不忍。  
“困了就去睡吧，我很快就做完了，等下陪你。”  
“不要。”他干脆面对着我坐到我腿上，一直专注于工作的我才发现他穿的是我的衣服。  
“怎么又穿我的衣服？”  
“有你的味道。”我把鼻子埋在他颈脖处，用力吸，他被痒得咯咯笑。  
“睁眼说瞎话呢，我们用一样的洗衣粉。”  
“唔.....因为你的衣服大，我不用穿裤子啊。”这理由瞎掰得。  
“你确定你不是来勾引我的？”我停下手头工作，伸手暧昧地摩挲着他被衣摆盖住的大腿，又正经地直视着他的双眼，“你发烧，快去穿裤子。”  
“不，我热。”就算是个瞎子也能猜出他那点小心思，他在我耳边喷出诱人的热气，不遗漏地渗入我的神经，宝贝，我已经处在崩溃边缘，我要控制我自己。  
“乖，你发烧，今天不做。”  
我也是该死，难得小猫咪这么主动，心里自然是恨不得立马提枪上阵，可是我会心疼。  
“那我就一直在你腿上坐着。”他搂住我的腰，靠着装作要睡觉。  
“这么欠艹？嗯？”终究是只小猫咪，被我一句话羞红了耳朵。  
我没有继续理他，隔着他继续处理文件，等我处理完好，他已经睡得很沉，把他抱到床上，关灯，睡觉。  
“晚安，宝贝。”  
在被子下十指相扣。

END.


End file.
